Blood Feud for Videl
by j.writer20
Summary: Chpt 10 Up! This is what Truce is feeling about the situation at hand. His love for Videl and his hate for Gohan. A little short, but shouldnt really be that long, just a breifing. Storyline will continue in next chpt. Read, Enjoy, Review!
1. Meeting in the Halls

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce.

It was 8:00 in the morning, meaning it was time for Gohan's first class. He walked down the hallways one last time looking for, who else, but Videl. The bell had rung, but he decided he would hang out and wait for her for a minute or two.

"Where is she," Gohan asked himself.

Then he saw her. _And_ him. They were walking down the hallway with that new kid carrying his girlfriend's books. He couldn't believe this. And this kid is way too close to Videl.

"Videl, wait up," Gohan yelled.

Videl looked up and saw Gohan.

"Hey," she said with some enthusiasm. She came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The new guy was standing behind her watching everything with some kind of dissapointed and saddened look on his face. Gohan noticed this and felt no kind of sympathy.

"Let me help you with those," Gohan said jerking Videl's books out of the guy's hands.

Videl began to feel some tension between the two boys.

"Gohan," Videl said trying to ease the tension between the two. "You've met Truce haven't you?"

"No," Gohan said. "I dont think I have."

"Well Gohan, this is Truce, Truce this is Gohan"

"What's up," Truce asked Gohan shaking his hand.

Gohan shook Truce's hand reluctantly. When he did he squeezed it. Truce squeezed Gohan pulled back quickly and grabbed his throbbing hand. He looked at Truce like he was an alien. No normal guy could hurt Gohan by squeezing his hand. Why was he so different?

"Come on, Gohan. We're late, lets get to class," Videl said grabbing his hand. "Truce, do you want to walk with us?"

"No," Gohan said answering quickly for him.

"Gohan," Videl said slapping him on his chest.

"What," he said, not paying attention.

"That's okay," Truce said. "My class is down the other way. So I'll see you later, Gohan," Truce said holding his hand out intending to shake Gohan's hand.

"Yeah, right," Gohan replied, putting his arm around Videl and walking away.

Hey? This is my first romance fanfic so be easy. If you like Action and Adventure, chek out A Hero's Turn. It's about Vegeta and Goku after the Cell Games and before the Buu saga, so check it out. R&R on both, please!


	2. Big Bad BreakUp

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce

It was late at night and Gohan went out to train in the mountains. It was a school night and his mother didnt approve, but there was nothing she could do about it. Gohan left the house really heated about what happened at school that day. How in the world was that guy able to hurt Gohan? It didnt make sense. Then, Gohan couldve sworn that he had sensed that Truce had something for Videl. He came back, not really feeling like training, but thinking. He flew back to his house and went into his room, noticing that he had a message on his cell. It was Videl.

"Hey, I was missing you and decided to call. I know you're probably mad at the fact that I was late because I was walking with Truce, but he's only been at the school for 2 days. I figured I would show him around. And about him carrying my books, he was just being nice. Dont worry, Im not into him, Im into you. Dont be mad. I'll see you in school. Love ya.

She hung up. He smiled at what she said, but it didnt comfort him any. Truce wasnt exactly the ugliestlooking guy around. He was along the lines of Trunk's features, except with black hair and a bigger nose. It seemed like Videl might be attracted to him. Gohan decided to return her call. He dialed her number, and fortunately, she picked up.

"Hey," Gohan said. "I got your call."

"Yeah," Videl said. "Where were you?"

"I was h.. home," Gohan said cautiously. "But I was busy. Couldnt get to the phone."

"Oh," Videl seemingly uninterested.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or two. That had never happened before. They always had something to talk about.

"I have someone on the other line," Videl said. "Hold on."

She clicked over before Gohan had a chance to say anything. He was sitting there for about a good ten minutes and getting ready to hang up before she finally clicked back over

"Sorry," Videl said. "I wouldve forgotten about you if Truce didnt have to go.

"Truce!" Gohan said furiously. "What is he doing calling you?"

"Relax, Gohan. I called him." She shot back.

"Then what are you doing calling him?"

"Well you werent picking up and he gave me his number in school today. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I dont like this guy. You two are getting too close. As close as _we_ should be."

"Gohan, he is just a friend. I told you I wasnt into him and you still wont believe me."

"Just a friend, yeah right," Gohan said not having anything else to say.

"Yeah, that's right" She said. "Which is more than what I can say for you"

Gohan was shocked at what she had said.

"Well if thats true maybe you should be dating him and not me!" Gohan yelled.

"Thats a good idea! We are over!" Videl said and hung up the phone.

Gohan was outraged and sad at the same time. He never thought that he and Videl would ever break up. It was like they were meant to be. And to think that she left him for Truce! That was the sorriest thing he had ever heard. The more Gohan thought about it, the more he got mad. he changed back into his training clothes and flew back to the mountains.

"How dare she," He said blowing off the top of the nearest mountain.

There was nothing he could do. She probably had already called him and they were going out tomorrow night. He hated not being with Videl. But there was nothing he could do.

There it is. Chpt. 2. I hoped you liked it. It's only going to get more interesting from here. So reveiw, review, review, and I'll update, update, update. Peace


	3. Moving On

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce

It was 8:00 in the morning, meanig it was time for school. Gohan, of course, wasnt to thrilled about it. After the fight with Videl, he didnt want to look, or even talk to anyone, let alone Videl. He went to his locker wishing that Videl would come to him and tell him that it was a joke, but it never happened. As he walked to his first class, he saw for the second time that week, Videl and Truce walking together, this time, hand-in-hand. They stopped and talked for a second, Videl gave him a kiss on the cheek (Gohan flinched at this sight), and he walked off in the other direction. Gohan decided he would talk to Videl.

"Hey," Gohan said walking with Videl to their next class.

"Gohan," Videl replied, not showing any interest that Gohan wanted to talk with her.

"Look," he said. "I want to apologize about everything I said last night. I didnt mean any of it. I got really got heated over nothing. I hope you will forgive me."

Videl stopped walking and turned to him.

"I dont know if I can Gohan." She said almost sympathetically. "That was really harsh. I thought we trusted each other, but obviously you cant trust me. That's why Im dating Truce now. He can trust me and we have a really good connection. Kinda like what used to have until you screwed up."

"Hold on," Gohan said raising his voice. "You were late walking with me because you were walking with him and you had me on hold for ten freakin minutes because you were talking with him, and I screwed up! This was your fault, not mine!"

"Oh, whatever Gohan," She said matching his volume. "You just cant handle the fact that I have other guy friends and you cant even talk to another girl! Thats why you get jealous so easy!"

Gohan noticed a girl coming in and saw his chance.

"I cant talk to girls? Well, watch this." Gohan said.

Gohan walked over to the girl hoping to make small talk and get a date. He accomplished making small talk. He took his time asking for the date. He was smooth. and the girl noticed this. Videl watched as they finished their conversation and Gohan quickly made his way back to her.

"Ive got a date on Friday," Gohan said proudly.

"Oh really," Videl said slightly impressed. "Who's the unlucky lady?"

Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He didnt get her name!

"I forgot," Gohan lied.

"Right," Videl said with a slight giggle. "You cant do anything right."

"At least I can get someone good looking," Gohan shot back.

"At least Truce can fight like a man and not like a girl."

"Okay," Gohan said almost feeling sorry for Videl.

"If thats true, then tell Truce to meet me at my house and we'll see who is the better fighter."

"Gladly," Videl said with a smirk. "Make sure you have some heavywieght bandages, because when Truce gets through with you, you going to need them."

Gohan laughed out loud.

"Right," he said between laughs. "You'll surprised at the outcome."

"We'll see," Videl said cheerfully.

So this is where the action begins. You'll really enjoy the next chapter (Dreamer 27).

Thanks for all the reviews I got from the last couple chapters but Im gonna need some. Help me out! Review please!


	4. Astonishing Names

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce

It was about 5:00 when Videl came over with Truce. Gohan dressed in his training clothes, seeing as he thought that this would be easy picking. When Gohan went out to meet his challenge, he was surprised to find that Truce had similar clothes on to his own training clothes, gloves and all.

"Well, Truce," Gohan said forcefully. "Ready to get whooped?"

"You're a little cocky for someone who just lost their girl," Truce shot back with mockery.

Gohan felt his temper flare up, and with that he ran at Truce and threw a slow moving punch that would cause a human much pain. But to Gohan's surprise, Truce caught Gohan's fist.

"You're going to have to be faster than that," Truce said has he squeezed Gohan's fist like a stress ball.

It all happened so fast. Gohan suddenly felt Truce's fist connect with his abdomen. As he bagan to double- over, Truce let go his fist and hit Gohan in his face with an uppercut. Gohan's head flew upward almost to the point of his neck snapping. Then Truce brought both hands together like a sledge-hammer and brought it across Gohan's chest. Gohan stumbled backward before finally falling to the ground. He took a quick glance at Videl. He could tell that she wanted Truce to stop right there, but pride got in the way.

"What are you," Gohan asked, looking up at Truce in horror as blood began to dribble from his lip.

Truce leaned forward just out of reach of Gohan's fist and whispered, "Im a sayain, just like you."

Gohan couldnt believe is ears. There was no way this guy could be a sayain. He, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks were the only sayains left in the universe. Gohan thought for sure that Truce was lying.

"YOU'RE LYING," Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs.

Gohan launched himself at Truce and came with another punch, this time alot faster and stronger that his last punch, but Truce dodged it all the same. He ducked, leveling himself with Gohan's stomache and going for another jab, but Gohan sidestepped and brought his knee up to meet Truce's face. Truce stumble back from the impact, trying to shield himself from Gohan's fury, but Gohan didnt stop. He put a flurry of combo's that pushed Truce to his limits.

Gohan could tell that he was a sayain by the way he fought, but he still wouldnt believe it. He just couldnt accept it. So he kept on punching and kicking, until he heard a fimilar, sweet voice.

"Gohan, stop! Stop it,"

Gohan stopped at the sound of Videl's voice. He stood there and looked at his fallen opponent. Truce didnt block everything, because he had two bruises on his face and his nose was gushing blood.

"You're not a sayain," Gohan said.

"A what?" Videl said aiding Truce.

"Yes I am," Truce said ignoring Videl's question. "And if you want proof, ask Vegeta."

Gohan stared for a second. How did he know Vegeta?

"What does he have to do with anything," Gohan asked with curiosity.

"Just ask him about me. See if he remembers. We'll finish this another time." Truce said walking off with Videl by his side.

Gohan didnt go after him. He ran inside and dialed a number he didnt think he would dial for anything in the world.

This was 1 of my most favorite chpt. And I hope you think so too. Tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll update soon.


	5. Phone Call Of Truth

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ

Gohan dialed Vegeta's and waited for him to pick up. Gohan waited anxiously. Vegeta couldnt get to the phone fast enough. How did Truce know Vegeta? Vegeta is not that social, he knew that from experience.

"Who ever this is, what do you want?" Vegeta said answering the phone annoyed. Typical Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, it's Gohan," Gohan said not wanting to waste time.

"What do you want, boy?" Vegeta snarled, realising who it was.

"Have you ever in your marriage, cheated on Bulma?" Gohan asked desperatly.

Vegeta was astonished at this question. He was speechless for a moment. He gathered his thoughts and yelled, "On what grounds do you have the right to ask me that kind of question! I should blast you into the next dimension for even having the guts to ask me that question! Fool!You are th-

"Vegeta, SHUT UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Gohan yelled interrupting the prince's word rampage.

"Why are asking me this for starters," Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"I got in a fight with this guy named Truce, and he told me he was a sayain. After I whooped him he told me that he was related to you." Gohan explained.

"Truce, huh?" Vegeta said thinking. "Yeah, I know that kid. That's my other son.

Gohan's mouth dropped wide open. Vegeta has been sneaking around with some other woman!

"You cheated on Bulma?" Gohan said with a stunned voice. "How could you?"

"No, I didnt cheat." Vegeta sneered. "When I first came to this planet, I saw a very attractive woman, and I got her pregnant. I spared the city that she lived in because of that."

Gohan was shocked and Vegeta fell silent. That kid really is a sayain, and as far as Gohan knew, he was just as powerful as he was. This was outrageous. All this time, there was one other sayain walking the earth and no one knew about except Vegeta! And he decided to keep it to himself! Gohan hung up not wanting to talk anymore. He was mad at Vegeta and felt sorry for Bulma.

"The nerve of that sayain," Gohan said.

He left the house wanting to talk to Truce. He located Truce's power level and followed it.

Yeah I know, This chapter was real short. But dont worry Ill make up for it (some how). And this thing with Vegeta and Truce, Ill write a whole new fic about it. I needed Truce to be a sayain, and that was the only way I could think of. Anyway, thanks for the reviews oh ye faithful reviewers. (Shadow Dreamer 27, I read your story, but my computer wont let me review).


	6. Gohan Snaps

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce.

A-man, sorry for the disappointment. But Turlus looks to much like Goku, and I didnt think of Brolly.

It was getting dark, and Gohan was losing sight with his eyes, but he didnt care. He wanted some answers. And only Truce had them. As darkness fell he tried feel Truce's power but Gohan was starting to feel that Truce's power level was beginnig to dwindle down. He was relaxing.

"No," Gohan thought. "I need answers."

Unfortunately, Gohan had no way to reach Truce at his point in time. It was getting close to pitch black without any light. Gohan reluctantly returned to his own home, only to be greeted by Truce. He standing next to the front door leaning on the wall with his hands folded across his chest and a slight smirk on his face.

"I was looking for you," Gohan said landing in front of Truce. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I hid my power level," Truce said cooly. "And Im a pretty fast flyer."

"Right." Gohan said getting impatient. "I have some questions for you."

There was a slight second of silence. Gohan was expecting Truce to say something, but he stood there waiting for him to ask his questions.

"Okay. You dont live with Vegeta and Bulma so who and where do you live?"

Truce sat there with a thoughtful look on his face, like he didnt know the answer himself. Then he blurted "I dont owe you anything! You dont even know me! All you want to do is beat me down because I have Videl and you dont!"

Gohan's temper began to flare up even more than last time. As Truce went on about him and Videl, Gohan began to develope a yellow auroa around him and his hair shifted colors from black to yellow and his eyes also shifted from brown to green.

"All I wanted was some answers to some simple questions!" Gohan yelled after his transformation was complete. "But since you cant just answer Ill beat them out of you!"

Gohan took a step toward Truce raising his fist, but Truce held his hand in his face and said, "You dont want to do that."

"Why not?" Goahn said, not intending to lower his fist.

Truce grunted. His veins began to pop out on his neck and forehead. Gohan lowered his fist and took a step as Truce began to develope his own yellow auroa and his eyes and hair shifted colors.

"No." Gohan said simply. He was a super sayain? This was too much.

"I hate you," Gohan said. He didnt know where that came from. But everything that happened, from him being the son of the sayain prince to him taking away his love and life, he felt a hatred that he had never felt before. He hated Truce more than Cell, more than Freiza, more than Nappa, and more than Raditz. He hated him so much he began to cry. Tears slowly began to make their way down his cheeks only to be forced upward into the air by his power.

"You took Videl away from me!" He screamed.

Gohan powered up to his super sayian 2 form. Blue lightning began to cackle all around his body and his hair became longer.

"I hate you," Gohan repeated coldly as he brought his hands back to his waist in a cup like position. Truce could see what he was doing and began to charge his own energy blast.

"Lets not do this Gohan," Truce said realising that Gohan had the power to kill him.

Gohan ignored his request. Truce powered his energy blast to maximum, realising Gohans intenions. Gohan put all his power into his energy wave and began to chant

Ka - me - ha - me -ha!

The next chpt. Finally. Sorry for the delay. The next chpt. is not what youre going to expect so reveiw and Ill update.


	7. Waiting Date

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce

Gohan's mind wandered through the many things that he could do to Truce, but only one thing really appealed to him; Kill Truce. He pulled his hands back to his waist in a cup-like position attempting to blast Truce into the next dimension with his fathers signature move, the Kamehameha wave.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha," Gohan begin to chant. He could sense some sort of power level approaching, but he didnt care. He just wanted to get Truce out of the way before he caused any more problem's in Gohan's personal life.

Gohan chanted Kamehameha once more, put eveything he had left into the wave, and released the giant blue ball of energy. Truce released his blast also, but it was well out done in size. The two energy balls almost met in the middle of the two half-sayains, but before they made contact, a familiar figure landed between both waves and stopped them from meeting. It was Vegeta. He was powered up in his super sayain 2 form with his arms outstretched holding off both waves. He was slowly able to push the waves off their paths.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU 2 THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Vegeta yelled as he powered down.

The two young sayains fell silent. Gohan's anger didnt allow him to say anything. He powered down and folded his arms against his chest. Truce, on the other hand couldnt stop talking. Obviously he was in some sort of shock.

"-So he tried to kill me," Truce said finishing up the story.

Vegeta looked at Gohan with a dissapointed/angry killer look on his face.

"You tried to kill my son over a GIRL?" Vegeta asked. Gohan could feel Vegeta's power level rise.

"You wouldnt understand Vegeta," Gohan said calmy. "Seeing as you are the father of a bastard child."

Vegeta grunted at that statement. Truce was ready to re-start the fight.

"You have no right to talk about that." Vegeta replied. "That doesnt concern you in the least bit, and if you speak about it again I will permanently shut you up!"

Gohan smirked. Gohan knew that Vegeta couldnt beat him. He was just talking, but if it really came down those 2 fighting, both knew who would win. Ignoring Vegeta's idle threats, Gohan asked Truce "How did you get so strong?"

"I trained him," Vegeta said, answering the question. "I wasnt always by myself when I went to train in the gravity room."

"Well, that explains how he is able to reach the super sayain stage," Gohan thought to himself. "And how I wasnt able to sense his power level. Vegeta probably taught him how to hide it."

"Look, this little bout between you two fools is over," Vegeta said. "Im not going to get into the middle of this, but this problem between the two of you must be resolved. And as sayains, you will resolve it in a sayain like manner; A battle to the death!"

Gohan was not all that surprised to hear this, seeing as he was going to kill Truce in the first place. But now that Vegeta was suggeting that they fight to the death, Gohan felt that he might enjoy this a little more.

"This battle will take place in two months time." Vegeta stated. "That way the underdog will have time to train himself."

This was disapointing to Gohan. He was really looking forward to beating Truce until his heart stopped, but now he wuold have to wait, but not before he got his 2 cent in.

"Why 2 months!" Gohan belowed. "He didnt wait 2 months to steal Videl away from me, did he? Im not waiting no two months to get revenge! Im takin this bastard out now!"

Gohan powered back up to his super sayain 2 form once more and tried to form an energy ball in his hand, but got restrained by Vegeta. He used his speed to quickly get behind Gohan and put him into a half-nelson hold.

"You will wait 2 months, then we will hold this battle to the finish." Vegeta said impatiently. "And if you decide not to wait, I will not hesitate to take drastic measures."

Gohan knew exactly what Vegeta was referring to so he replied "Fine. Just let me go talk to him."

Vegeta released the hold, but stayed close by Gohan. Gohan strode up to Truce cooly like nothing ever happened. He stopped when was about 5in. from his face.

"I dont care what has happened in the past, but all Im fighting for now is Videl," Gohan said coldy. "I love her and she loves me, I know that for a fact, And no punk like you is going to mess that up."

Truce said nothing, but just stood there and nodded. He listened intently, making sure he heard every word.

"Now you better train harder than you have ever trained in your life, because Im not going to show any mercy."

Truce nodded again and they locked eyes for a good minute, then without saying another word Gohan flew off into the dark sky.

Oh yeah! I feel so good finally updating! Sorry about the wait. Ive been on punishment and Ive been having to go to marching band camp, which is really tiring. Cut me some slack and review! Please?


	8. Gohans Stubborn Pride

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ except Truce

Gohan woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs engulfing his nostrils. "Perfect," he said as a smile began to play at his face while he got up and made his bed.

It had been two days since Gohan's encounter with Truce and Vegeta. Between then and now he really had alot of time to sort out his thoughts. Too much had happened in that one day. He had plenty of headaches to last him a year. But now, all his mind told him to do was listen to his stomache, and his stomache told him to get to the kitchen as fast as he could, before Goten decided it was time to steal his food, as he had done many times before.

Gohan made his way into the kitchen, where his mother was skillfully preparing breakfast for him and his little brother, who was standing at his mothers side watching her intently.

"Good morning mom," Gohan said cheerfully. "That smells good," he said reaching for the readied plate literally calling out his name. His hand didnt get far enough to grasp the plate because a huge black spatula came crashing down on his hand. He pulled his hand back and spun around not to see that it was his mom that had hit him, but it was Videl herself! He was stunned for a split second, then he felt a surge of anger, but that drifted away from his spirits very quickly. Then he felt embarrassment and shyness, partly because he was in his night clothes, and partly because Videl was in _his_ house, without _his_ knowledge!

"That would be my plate," Videl informed him forcefully as she snatched the plate out from under his nose. There was a slight pause of disbelief inside Gohans chest. How the hell did she get in here?

"Ill be right back," Gohan finally managed to choke. He made his way back to his room and closed the door softly. He leaned against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. "_The_ _horror," _he thought to himself. He sat there for a moment in a daze before he finally decided that he would face her head on. Gohan pulled himself up and began to change his clothes, pondering on the challenge that lay ahead. He started to make his way back into the kitchen half hoping that Videl had left, but he knew deep inside that she was still there. He felt her.

When he got back into the kitchen, he found Videl sitting by herself at the table gently nibbling on a piece of bacon. Gohan sat down at the table and watched her intently.

"We need to talk," Videl said after she finished up her breakfast.

"I was thinking the same thing," Gohan said standing up. "Come on. Lets go for a walk," he said motoining to the door.

He opened the door for Videl and followed her out. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze. Gohan inhaled deeply and let the smell of nature flow through his nose. He exhaled and said "Nice morning, isnt it?"

"Gohan," Videl said slightly impatient. "Truce told me what happened the other day."

Gohan once again, was stunned. He didnt really think that Truce would tell Videl about that night. How could he have told her? Now she'll just try and interfere with the battle.

"Of course he told you," Gohan said feeling yet another surge of hatred toward Truce. "What are you doing here anyway? Arent you supposed to be at Truce's house talking to him?"

Even for a sayain of Gohan's calibur, Videls hand was way too fast for him to catch it before it came across his face. This had startled him. The only time Videl had ever touched him was when she was showing him affection. But most surprisingly of all, he didnt even see it coming.

"I cant believe you!" Videl shouted. "Youre actually going to go through with this? I expected more from the man I lo-

Videl stopped in the middle of the word. Gohan knew exactly what she was about to say. "_I knew she still loved me_," Gohan thought to himself.

"Videl, I love you, but I dont care what you say, I will kill Truce," Gohan stated. "Your little boyfrined has caused me too much emotional pain for him not to suffer."

After listening to this Videl's eyes began to swell up with tears. She was dissapointed in Gohan for going through with this. She was sad that he was going to take a persons life on her account. "Please dont go through with this, Gohan! I'll do anything you ask, just please dont kill Truce!" Videl wailed between sobs.

"Im sorry Videl, but Ive already made a commitment to do this, and no one is going to stop me."

Videl cryed harder and louder than Gohan had ever heard her cry, but he really didnt care. He didnt even try to comfort her. He just stared at the sky thinking about how he would start his training. Gohan relized that his behavior was surprisingly tied to Vegeta's attitude.

Videl sat there for another fifteen minutes crying before she finally got up and stated flatly "Im going home."

"Would you like me to fly you?" Gohan asked politely.

Videl acted as if she didnt here the question. Instead she rummaged around in her pocket until she found a pink capsule. She pressed the little white button on top and threw it about twelve feet away. There was a small explosion of pink smoke and the figure of a Capsule Corp. jet made its way through the fog.

"Videl, you know Im faster than that jet," Gohan said boastfully. "Just let me fly you."

Gohan moved in to take Videl into his arms and fly her home. But she pulled away. He wasnt really surprised at her for moving away, but she always loved the feeling of Gohan wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight close to his body, while they flew for hours for just no reason at all.

"I dont want you to come near me you murderer," Videl said tearing up once more.

"Videl, I just want t-" Gohan protested, but Videl cut him off.

"No just stay away from me," Videl said completely sobbing now. "I hate you!"

Videl quickly ran to the jet, pushed and pulled a couple of switches, and flew off into the silent abyss of the sky.

She hated him? How could she hate him? They had something realy special. They loved each other. And now she hated him? This was like a knife stabbing through the back of Gohan and going through his chest. This time he was the one tearing up. She hated him all because of him wanting to get revenge. He couldnt even see past his sayain pride. And it cost him the one thing that he held so dearly to himself. Videl.

The update finally. You guys really deserve this. Thanks for waiting so long. I had alot of stuff going on and I couldnt find time to update. So have more mercy on me and review. Please!


	9. Thoughts, Thoughts, and more Thoughts

Disclaimer...I dont own anything of DBZ

After you read this, youre probably going to wonder, "Where is he going with this chapter?" but trust me, its leading up to a lot of good stuff in the story. So, enjoy!

Gohan walked back into his house after regretfully watching Videl speed off into the sky with her jet. "There is no way that she could hate me," Gohan started to convince himself. "She _loves _me." Gohan walked past the kitchen, where there was a readied plate yet again calling his name, but he couldnt eat. He was focused on his new problem with Videl.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted as she called to her son from another room. "Have you taken a shower?"

"No, mom, I havent." Gohan replied a bit annoyed.

"Well, take one. I dont want you to stink on an important day like this," Chi-Chi said cheerfully.

"Important?" Gohan thought to himself. "Mom, whats so important about today," He rang out.

"Have you forgotten?" Chi-Chi said coming into the room. "You have a date with Destiny."

"Destiny?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, you silly boy. That girl you were telling me about two days ago. That Destiny."

Gohan stood there for a moment completely dumbfounded before it finally hit him. He had a date tonight with that one girl! It had completely slipped his mind. All these mind-consuming issues with Videl and Truce must have caused him to forget all about it. But he really didnt feel like going out, especially with a girl that wasnt Videl.

"You know what, mom," Gohan said thoughtfully. "I think Im going to cancel this date. Videl and I just had this huge arguement and I dont think I can handle dating another girl right now."

Gohan began to pick up the phone to call Destiny and cancel(He had gotten her number earlier that week), but his mother came by, snatched the phone from him and slammed it down on the reciever.

"Oh, no you dont," Chi-Chi said with an angered expression on her face. "You are not going to ruin a chance like this for yourself. I think its a good idea for you to start dating someone other than Videl. You've been with her for way too long. Its about time you see other people. Her too."

"But-" Gohan started to protest, but Chi-Chi cut him off.

"No!" She shouted. "Youre not canceling and thats final! Now go take a shower and get dressed. We're going into town to get you some clothes for your date. I know you dont have any really good ones to wear."

Gohan saw that he didnt have any chance in this arguement and decided to go along with this date. He didnt even like this girl. Or know her for that matter. He just asked her out to prove a point to Videl. Gohan reluctantly got into the shower. He turned on the water and right away he could tell that he was tense. The hot water was soothing to his muscle's. It also seemed to relax his mind as the water splashed and drenched every inch of his body.

"You know," Gohan thought to himself, enjoying the shower. "I actually needed this."

He stayed in and washed his body thoroughly and got out. He felt a little better, but his mind was still troubled. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt with a red, white and blue plaid button up to go over it. He put on a white pair of sneakers and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Not bad," He said playfully to himself.

He walked out to the family car along with his brother and mother. It was going to be a long ride into town. He couldnt take his mind off of what had happened earlier that morning. The situation was totally mind consuming.

"She loves me." Gohan kept thinking to himself. "She was just sayin that out of anger. That's it."

Gohan continued on saying things to himself when they finally had gotten into town. He got out and looked at the places around him. He was at the mall. It was a hectic place filled with all differrent kinds of people, too many at that. There were buildings at every corner and the noise of this place was just unbearable to Gohans ears. He waited until his mother wasnt looking and then took off. He ran through the place until he found a safe spot where he would be able to fly without anyone noticing him. He became airbourne and perched himself like an eagle on top of a nearby building. He began talking to himself.

"Even though I dont wnat to go on this date, Im pretty much obligated to do so. Mom has a point. And Videl, god I miss her. I wish things hadnt screwed up so badly between me and her. I dont even remember how it happened."

Tears began streaming down his motionless face as he once again, thought about what happened this morning. How could he have been so hard? Was it his sayain pride finally showing its head after all these years? Or did he just focus a little too much on getting revenge on Truce? Is it wrong to want revenge on Truce? Was this battle to the death really worth it? All these questions began bombarding Gohans head at once. And out of all the names that were flowing through his head, one name, surprisingly, really stuck out.

"Dad..."

Im finally back! This was a really long wait. I was having a writers block. Then when I finally was able to get something going, my mom doesnt pay the cable bill! So here it is for all of you who love this story. And please, please, can I get some constructive critism, please! My story cant be PERFECT!


	10. Truce's Thoughts

Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ

Son Gohan, the man Videl loves this very moment. I hate him. I wish that I had the strength to destroy him, but I cannot. He is too powerful. In my eyes he is nothing, but to Videl, he is everything. She loves him, and I hate him for that. I would like to say that he is different from me in every aspect, but that would be a lie. We are one in the same. I love Videl and he does also. He is a half-sayain and so am I. He is the son of one of the most legendary fighters in this universe, and so am I. He has powers beyond your wildest imaginations, and so do I. The list goes on, but point blank, I hate him. Videl, why do you love him so much? Youre body is with me, but your heart and soul still belongs to him. Why? Give me a chance. We can become one. I can love you better than him. But still, your heart lies with him. And I hate him for that. When the time comes, I will kill him with everything I am. And your love for me will be whole. But until then, I hate you, Gohan. I have only begun to realize the full potential of our relationship Videl, but this Gohan has you sprung on him. He has threatened to take my life and he has completely shoved you out of his life, and yet you still love him. And why? Only you an answer that question. It isnt clear to me. But one thing is for sure. I love you, and Gohan will not stand in my way. I wont allow it. I will train harder than my own father, Vegeta. Thats how much I love you, Videl. But you cant see the sacrificies that I am prepared to make for us. I can tell. When I look into your eyes, I see him as vividly as if he were standing right in front of me, and sadly, when I look into his, I can see you. But that will change when I crush him. He will fall under the might of the heir to the throne of prince of all sayains. Just like my father. Compared to me, he is scum, and I will show him where he belongs, and that is under my fist. Then, no more. There will be no more conflict over you, Videl. You will be my love forever. But until then, when I look into your face, I will see him. And that is why I hate Son Gohan.

Hey guys, its been really hectic and Im sorry I havent updated in a while. The storyline will continue in the next chpt.. Ill try and get my next chpt. up in mid January, but I cant make any promises. And tell me where Ive made mistakes in here, because I didnt proof read. Sorry


End file.
